


Сквозь самую черную ночь/ Across the blackest night

by Zorro_de_Fuego



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victim Blaming
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_de_Fuego/pseuds/Zorro_de_Fuego
Summary: ...О нет, Ракель совсем не так просто объяснить, что значит для нее Алисия. И поэтому, слыша через гарнитуру знакомый голос, зовущий ее по имени, она не выдерживает и, нарушая прямое, пусть и безмолвное, указание Профессора, которого она обещала слушаться в вопросах переговоров, щелкает переключателем, активируя микрофон: "Привет, Алисия. Сколько лет...".|| Что стоит за каждой их фразой друг другу? Гораздо больше, чем может показаться кому бы то ни было.//...Oh no, Raquel is not at all so easy to explain what Alicia means to her. And therefore, hearing through a headset a familiar voice calling her name, she cannot resist and, violating the direct, albeit silent, instruction of the Professor, whom she promised to listen to in negotiations, clicks the switch, activating the microphone: "Hello, Alicia. How much years..."|| What is behind each of their phrases to each other? Much more than anyone might think.
Relationships: Germán/Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo & Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Сквозь самую черную ночь/ Across the blackest night

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Najwa Nimri ❤️  
> Всем приложившим руку, к созданию этого восхитительного сериала.  
> Екатерине Гопенко и группе "Немного Нервно" за удивительные тексты и музыку. Все эпиграфы и названия глав взяты из их песен; название работы - строчка из их песни "Лиссабон" - понимаете, почему мою ассоциацию было не остановить, и мысль зацепилась за это?)  
> //Everyone who had a hand in creating this amazing series.  
> Ekaterina Gopenko and the "Little Nervous"/"Nemnogo Nervno" group for amazing lyrics and music. All epigraphs and chapter titles are taken from their songs; the name of the work is a line from their song "Lisbon" - you understand why my mind could not be stopped, and the thought got hooked on this?)
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Разрешено только в виде ссылки
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Между ними столько напряжения, что в этом однозначно замешано что-то очень личное, и не в характере Алисии воспринимать предательство полиции как личное(она сама легко ее предает). Так что я решила заглянуть туда и посмотреть, что же увижу)
> 
> Пока это полностью жанр пропущенной сцены, хотя не знаю, к чему приду в конце концов. 
> 
> Главы чередуются по точкам зрения Ракель и Алисии. Возможно позже появится пару глав из-за плеча Серхио, но главные героини здесь эти две космических женщины✨
> 
> Как можно понять из меток и предупреждений, это скорее ящик с битым стеклом, чем с пушистыми кроликами, но это канонные вещи, в основном. Но вроде я описала и не слишком жёстко, чтобы было прям стеклище, хотя это решать уже вам.
> 
> ______________________________________

_"От радости до беды - кольцо на твоей руке".  
© Екатерина Гопенко, группа "Немного Нервно"_ цитата взята из песни _"Власти твоей нет надо мной".  
"From joy to trouble - a ring on your hand."  
© Ekaterina Gopenko, the group “Little Nervous”/"Nemnogo Nervno" _ quote taken from the song _"You have no power over me"  
_

...Если бы абьюзеры сразу били - никто бы не попадал в абьюзивные отношения. Но это всегда начинается безобидно. С пожелания не возвращаться поздно, с выраженного вслух сомнения, стоит ли надевать на работу короткую юбку, с предложения поменять аватарку… Это сложно заметить, особенно, когда ты влюблен. Но все же есть вещи, вспоминая которые, не понимаешь, почему внутри не стали бить тревожный набат колокола или как можно было умудриться перепутать его со свадебным перезвоном?  
Возвращаясь назад, Ракель всегда думала о том моменте, когда вместо лучшей подруги свидетельницей на ее свадьбе оказалась почти незнакомая ей девушка, с которой ее не связывало ни одно личное воспоминание. Зато, она нравилась Альберто.  
Мурильо прекрасно помнила мгновение, когда замахивалась для броска букетом невесты, пытаясь найти в стайке возбужденных девушек озорной взгляд карих глаз под рыжей челкой, и не нашла. Как не нашла и ни одной рыжей макушки среди гостей. Это был момент, когда стало понятно, что она не опаздывала, а просто напросто не собиралась приходить. Момент обиды и горечи.  
Альберто не указывал ей, кого делать свидетельницей, о, тогда он ещё ничего ей не запрещал. Он просто спросил, кого она хочет пригласить как свидетельницу, и она ответила, что "Алисию, конечно". Он отреагировал скупым кивком.  
\- Альберто, милый, что-то не так?  
\- Не важно. Делай, так, как тебе хочется. Главное, чтобы ты была довольна.  
\- Но я же вижу, что что-то не так. Дорогой? Мне важно твое мнение. Правда важно. В конце концов, ты почти что мой муж, - она улыбнулась и поцеловала его тогда; теперь, вспоминать о том, как она сама позволяла утянуть себя в пучину манипуляции было болезненно и противно.  
\- Я просто не хочу тебя расстраивать.  
\- Скажи мне.  
\- Хорошо. - Он пожал плечами, как будто ему в самом деле было неловко говорить об этом, - Мне это неприятно. Мне будет неприятно, если свидетельницей на нашей свадьбе будет женщина, которая приложила столько усилий, чтобы разлучить нас. Она не верит, что я люблю тебя. И просто вспомни, как отвратительно она пыталась меня оклеветать! Но если ты хочешь, чтобы это была она - хорошо. Я хочу только чтобы в этот день ты была счастлива. 

Отвратительная клевета оказалась правдой до единого слова. 

Но когда она сказала Алисии, что поменяла свидетельницу и та ответила "Вот видишь! Он уже тебя ограничивает!", Ракель отрицала все и настаивала, что это было ее и только ее решение. "Если бы этот подонок Викунья не хотел меня видеть - мне было бы плевать, я бы пришла. Но если _ты_ не хочешь видеть меня на своей свадьбе, то я не стану тебя расстраивать". Тогда она кричала "Не смей говорить так о нем!", но на свадьбе, в каждый момент проблеска сознания от радостной эйфории, искала подругу взглядом среди гостей. И не находила.  
Она сделала это, потому что не хотела, чтобы что-то доставляло Альберто дискомфорт или расстраивало его в этот радостный день. Она поставила его мнение и желания выше своих и это оказалось шагом в пропасть.

Ракель понимала, что когда подала в суд на Альберто и когда пыталась предупредить сестру, попалась в ту же ловушку, что и Алисия.

"Ты просто ревнуешь". 

Мысль о том, что она заставила Сьерру пройти через то же дерьмо, отозвалась болью в груди. Теперь она знала, каково это, раз за разом пытаться предупредить близкого человека, чувствуя отчаяние и бессильную ярость, и сталкиваться с отвержением и обвинениями в ревности. Разница была только в том, что ее обвиняли в том, что она ревнует Ракель, а не Альберто. 

Мурильо думала об Алисии и обо всей этой истории много раз с тех пор, как Серхио выяснил, что она причастна к делу Анибаля. (Рио. Нужно наконец привыкнуть называть его Рио и в мыслях.) Она думала об этом много раз, но рассказать ему обо всем так и не решилась. Когда он спросил ее, слышала ли она что-то об инспекторе Алисии Сьерре, - что угодно, что угодно может помочь! - она сказала, что ей нужно немного времени, чтобы собраться, но когда открыла рот, смогла проговорить только, что они вместе учились в академии и дружили какое-то время, прежде чем в горле встал ком. Серхио мгновенно понял, что там было что-то большее, нежели совместное посещение лекций, она увидела это в его глазах, но больше ничего не спрашивал. Он никогда не давил на нее, и Ракель была благодарна за это. Но так же чувствовала, что должна рассказать, потому что что-то, что имело раньше большое значение, может повлиять на нее в стрессовой ситуации, и если не Серхио, то Профессору точно стоит знать о возможных угрозах. Поэтому она множество раз прокручивала в голове их будущий разговор, думая как рассказать ему о том, что связывало их с Алисией на самом деле.

Она знала, что когда она скажет об обвинениях в ревности, он чуть нахмурится и поправит очки привычным жестом, перед тем как спросить: "Тебе казалось она переживала, что ты будешь проводить с ней меньше времени и меньше общаться, если у тебя будет парень?". И понимала, что в этот момент продолжить рассказ будет сложнее всего. Она не знала какими словами говорить об этом и поэтому тянула до тех пор, пока не стало поздно. Она не могла, просто не чувствовала в себе сил рассказать ему, до того самого момента, когда она сидела в ящике с куриным дерьмом, чувствуя как колотится, от страха быть обнаруженной, сердце и слушая как Серхио шептал ей по рации слова любви. "Я не знал, как сказать тебе об этом, глядя в глаза". И она понимает, что сейчас, сейчас, несмотря на всю абсурдность момента, но за секунду до того, как она открывает рот, чтобы произнести женское имя, за которым стоит так много, фермер берет ее на прицел.  
Так что теперь она сидит в палатке, уронив голову на стол и думает о том, что должна была рассказать ему раньше, ведь ее взаимоотношения с Алисией влияют, теперь действительно влияют на исход дела.

Когда они впервые встретились, Алисия была той, кого Ракель вряд ли бы смогла представить своей подругой, руководствуясь по крайней мере тем, что она, в большей мере "серая мышь", вряд ли будет заметна достаточно, чтобы такой живой всполох пламени, как Алисия хотя бы узнала о ее существовании. Но они оказались в соседних комнатах в общежитии академии и Сьерра пришла знакомиться с текилой в первый же вечер. Или, вернее будет сказать, знакомить Ракель с текилой: Мурильо не пила до тех пор ничего крепче вина на домашних праздниках и пунша на выпускном, так что большую часть их первого вечера она никогда не могла вспомнить. Но зато прекрасно помнила как проснулась на полу, рядом с опрокинутым стаканом, и хихиканье Алисии, которая стояла над ней в трусах с вишнями, вывернутой наизнанку кофте и разных носках, ни один из которых не принадлежал ей, перерастающее в заразительный заливистый хохот. Никто из них так и не смог никогда понять, что же произошло ночью и кто был хозяином носков. Сьерра обещала, что никогда их не выбросит и иногда шутила в духе "клянусь чужими носками", до тех пор, пока они не подожгли их случайно на третьем курсе, тоже вместе. У них была такая истерика, что от хохота они не могли удержать огнетушитель и он падал на пол, заставляя их смеяться ещё громче. Кажется они перебудили тогда всю женскую половину общежития. Инцидент вошёл в историю под кодовым названием "Тот раз, когда Сьерра едва не сожгла общагу по пьяни" - имя Ракель почему-то никогда не фигурировало в заголовках подобных историй.  
Но главное, что она помнила об их первом утре, это абсурдное ощущение правильности происходящего и чувство, что они были знакомы всю жизнь, когда она лежала на полу, раскинув руки и хохотала вместе со странно одетой(или раздетой?) рыжеволосой девушкой.  
Когда Ракель миллион раз после спрашивала, почему из всех девушек на этаже Алисия пришла именно к ней, та отвечала "потому что ты понравилась мне на вводном занятии, а когда я узнала, что ты живёшь прямо за стенкой, то это было ни что иное, как знак".  
Она всегда считала, и говорила об этом, что Алисия разглядела настоящую Ракель раньше, чем она сама. Объяснить впрочем, что она имела ввиду под словом "настоящая", она не вполне могла.  
Тихоня и серая мышь в школе, вечно за учебниками, в попытке дать отцу повод для гордости и вечно проигрывающая в этом на фоне младшей сестры: Ката заканчивает школу экстерном на год раньше Ракель, и сразу несколько университетов готовы принять ее. Из всех специальностей, ее сестра выбирает философию, и это то, чего она никогда не может понять*.  
Первый раз, когда Ракель считает себя настоящей и чувствует себя на самом деле живой, это момент, когда она подаёт документы не только в юридические университеты, но и в полицейскую академию, потому что это то, чего действительно хочет она, а не то, что выбрал отец или в чем преуспела сестра(и она должна быть не хуже). Она молчит о своем решении до тех пор, пока не проходит все экзамены, хотя по завершении каждого ее распирает от желания поделиться положительным результатом, молчит до тех пор, пока не читает свое имя в списке поступивших. Когда она рассказывает за ужином родителям, от волнения у нее потеют ладони, но она чувствует себя блестяще храброй, как и полагается будущей полицейской. Отец молча хмурится, мать удивляется "почему ты раньше не говорила, что подавалась и туда тоже?", а Ката начинает смеяться. Она смеётся так сильно, что Ракель впервые хочется кого-то ударить. Так что, когда мама спрашивает, долго ли добираться до Академии на автобусе - всё-таки другой город, - она отвечает, что уже подала запрос на общежитие, на удачу скрещивая под столом пальцы, чтобы там ещё остались места. 

Иногда она думает, что если бы Ката не засмеялась и это не стало последней каплей, она бы несколько лет дремала по утрам в автобусе, а потом слушала со стороны, как Сьерра смеётся с какой-то другой девушкой, с которой волей случая была бы разделена текила и тайна носков. И кто знает, как сложилась бы ее жизнь тогда? 

Со стороны это могло бы показаться преувеличением, но Ракель всерьез считала, что эта встреча многое изменила, и говорила, что может перечислить на самом деле имевшие значение моменты своей жизни по пальцам одной руки: решение пойти учиться в полицию, встреча с Алисией, свадьба с Альберто, рождение Паулы и влюбленность в Серхио (из которой вытекали уже уход из полиции, переезд в Палаван и соучастие в планировании и осуществлении ограбления, неумещавшиеся в красивую фразу про пять пальцев). 

Подруга, которой можно рассказать все, от проблем с родителями и детской истории кражи, до подробностей секса с новым парнем, подруга научившая ее гораздо большему, чем пить, делать самокрутки и ругаться - научившая ее быть собой и не стесняться своих желаний, показавшая ей, какая она яркая и сильная изнутри, и что ею можно _так_ восхищаться.  
Ракель обрела рядом с ней, как это называла сама Алисия, "чувство собственной охуенности" - собственной уникальности и самоценности, как мысленно поправляла ее Мурильо. То чувство, которое она потеряла за годы жизни с Альберто, как думала, навсегда, и которое с изумлением ощутила снова в присутствии Серхио. Алисия говорила, что это должно быть внутри и ей не нужно ничьё присутствие для этого, -  
"Ты есть, а значит, ты имеешь значение".  
Вспышкой мелькает воспоминание о том, как она лежала окровавленная на кафельном полу ванной комнаты (из-за хорошей звукоизоляции, Альберто предпочитал бить ее там, чтобы не разбудить Паулу) и вздрагивала от бесслезных рыданий, чувствуя как боль отдается по всему телу. Она вспоминает, что закрыла глаза в тот момент, когда меж стыков синей плитки потекла струйка крови от ее разбитой скулы, ее замутило и она знала, что не сможет подняться, так что все что ей оставалось, это закрыть глаза, надеясь, что она как-то справится с этим, и Паула не найдет ее утром в луже собственной крови и рвоты. И когда она закрыла глаза, откуда-то из глубин затуманеного сознания прозвучала фраза, сказанная до боли знакомым голосом:

_"Ты есть, а значит ты имеешь значение"._

И Ракель заплакала. Она лежала там, боясь пошевелиться от боли, раз за разом вызывая в памяти голос Алисии, заставляя его звучать в своей голове, словно аудиозапись поставленную на повтор, до тех пор, пока в узкое окошко под потолком не забрезжил рассвет. И когда она поднялась, до скрежета стиснув зубы, она знала, что разведется с ним, если только сможет сделать так, чтобы у нее осталось основное право опеки над дочерью.

О нет, Ракель совсем не так просто объяснить, что значит для нее Алисия. И поэтому, слыша через гарнитуру знакомый голос, зовущий ее по имени, она не выдерживает и, нарушая прямое, пусть и безмолвное, указание Профессора, которого обещала слушаться в вопросах переговоров, щелкает переключателем, активируя микрофон: "Привет, Алисия. Сколько лет...".

**Author's Note:**

> *Ни автор, ни, полагаю, Ракель не имеют ничего против философии, но думаю, что ей не очень близки не деятельные и не практические профессии.
> 
> P.S.: Крайне радуюсь любым комментариям)  
> Расскажите что вы думаете об этой истории)
> 
> P.P.S.: Я читаю многие вещи здесь на иностранных языках в автоматическом переводе страницы, и предполагаю, что кто-то не русскоязычный тоже может так делать, поэтому я перевожу поэтические фрагменты текста на английский сама, чтобы сохранить их суть - автоматический перевод правда стал очень хорош в последнее время, но с поэзией он всё-таки не справляется. Тем более, что русская поэзия в целом не самая простая штука и я выбрала для эпиграфов и названий не самого простого русского автора поэтических текстов)  
> // I read many things here in foreign languages in the automatic translation of the page, and I assume that someone who is not Russian-speaking can do this too, so I translate the poetic fragments of the text into English myself, to preserve their essence - the automatic translation really became very good lately time, but he still can not cope with poetry. Moreover, Russian poetry as a whole is not the easiest thing, and I chose not the easiest Russian author of poetic texts for epigraphs and names)


End file.
